


phenomena

by oscillateswildly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (it's reylo-they've got issues), Alternate Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Some angst, hux is devious but also an idiot, speaking of idiots-have you met ben solo, tags will be added along the way, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillateswildly/pseuds/oscillateswildly
Summary: If Rose and Finn had reached the Master Codebreaker, the Supremacy would have been successfully infiltrated and the Resistance would arrived on Crait peacefully with no battle. What then, would have been the outcome of the fight between Rey and Kylo Ren and Snoke’s Praetorian guards?





	phenomena

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story started a few months ago with a friend of mine and it was originally planned to be co-written by us. She's stepped away from fandom and has given her blessing for me to write this solo. 
> 
> I want to give a HUGE thank you to my betas, [voicedimplosives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedimplosives/pseuds/voicedimplosives) and [resplendently](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendently/pseuds/resplendently). Also a shout out to my thottie posse for being my cheerleaders. I love you all.

 

 

“Ben, please don’t do this. Don’t go this way.”

 

Ben shouted, “No! You’re still holding on! Let go!”

 

Rey sensed this wasn’t going to go the way she thought, much like Master Skywalker had told her. Was she foolish for coming here? Surely she wasn’t; Ben _did_ kill his master, and there was that moment, those precious minutes where she felt that they were united. She couldn’t let this continue--let _him_ continue.

 

“Please.”

 

His gloved hand reached out, trembling. She saw the pain in his eyes, knew he believed in her, but she just wasn’t sure if she could believe in him yet. He’d backtracked so quickly. Rey reached out her hand and for a moment, just for the smallest of seconds, she thought about taking his hand, accepting his offer to rule with him, to _be_ with him, but she knew this wasn’t the path they should take.

 

Fingers extended, she reached into herself for the Force and with all her might, pulled the lightsaber from his grasp. In turn, Kylo grunted and tried to call it back to himself. The Force pulled them apart; why was the Force fighting this command this time? The lightsaber came so easily to Rey on Starkiller, so why was her power faltering now?

 

And then, for a moment, everything was pure light before fading into darkness as Rey felt herself being thrown backwards and to the floor. Her last thought, before she lost consciousness, _I’m only trying to help you, Ben._

 

***

 

Armitage Hux had had a _very_ interesting afternoon. The Resistance had jumped to lightspeed after being just a finger length away from the First Order’s constant assault. When some lower class officer tried to track where they had gone, the data could not be retrieved. When Hux went to speak to Supreme Leader Snoke about the situation, he found the throne room a mess and two Force users unconscious on the ground. His immediate reaction was to kill them both, but he didn’t want this to be messier than it already was. Going back to the bridge, he had the camera footage of the throne room pulled up.

 

Hux watched the replay of all that occured. The girl that Ren had been obsessed with finally had a name. Rey, the Supreme Leader called her. She seemed like a feisty one; her replies were snippy to anything Snoke said.

 

 _Ah. He sure is a sneaky rat,_ Hux mused to himself as he noted the penultimate moment. Snoke’s golden boy, his apprentice, had killed the leader himself.

 

“Lock the entrance to the throne room. No one goes in or out, unless it’s by my command.”

 

“Yes, General,” some underling replied.

 

Perhaps Hux’s bad luck would turn into something worthwhile.

 

***

 

Rey awoke first. She still had Chewie and the Falcon on standby, but she would need to get off the _Supremacy_ at once because it’s not like Chewie could just latch on to the Dreadnought and zoom off.

 

She looked to him. To Ben. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful. Everyone looked harmless in the midst of sleep.

 

Rey walked over to the lightsaber and was disappointed to find that it was in two pieces and severed through the crystal. Perhaps this was something she could fix; she’d taken those sacred Jedi texts with her from the tree on Ahch-to. She suddenly felt like she had so much to learn. If she was honest with herself, Luke really hadn’t taught her anything. The Force isn’t just lifting rocks, it’s what binds everyone together. She knew she had felt that there on the island, but she felt it much stronger when she touched hands with Kylo. Looking towards him, Rey hoped that one day the vision would be fulfilled.

 

As she walked through the throne room, Rey realized that the only way out was the same way Kylo had led her in. She activated the door to the turbolift but nothing opened. She tried again with the same result. Frantically, she hurried around to see if she was wrong and there was another exit. There wasn’t.

 

“Ben. Ben. Wake up.”

 

“What… what happened?”

 

“The lightsaber broke in half. I don’t know how long we were out.”

 

“It broke in half? That’s not… good.”

 

“No it’s not, but that’s not the issue right now. Ben, the door out of here is locked.”

 

That got his attention. “What do you mean the door is locked?”

 

“Are you really this thick?” Rey cried out, exasperated. “The door out of here is locked. I was going to leave. Chewie has the Falcon on standby to get me if all this,” she gestures between them, “didn’t work out.”

 

“So, meeting me here didn’t surpass your expectations.”

 

“Ben! Look! We can discuss all of this later but first we need to find a way out of here.”

 

“As far as I know, that door is the only way in or out. If it’s locked, we’re Bantha fodder. I’m sure this is Hux’s doing.”

 

“But why would he lock us in here? Is he hoping you’ll kill me?”

 

Ben’s facial expression was unreadable. “I think he’s hoping that you’ll kill me.”

 

“You two are friends, are you not?”

 

Ben let out a burst of bitter laughter. “We work side by side, yes, but Hux and I became rivals as soon as Snoke took me on as his apprentice.”

 

“So he’s locked us in here, hoping something will result in his favor.”

 

“Something already has. Now that Snoke is dead that means one of us would be in charge, but seeing as we can’t escape, I’m betting that Hux has seen the camera footage and knows what happened.”

 

Rey suddenly felt like she wasn’t cut out for all of this, for what was being asked of her. Why had she thought any of this would be easy? She’d hoped Luke would teach her, or at least give a better explanation of everything that had happened over the previous few days, but that didn’t transpire. She thought Ben-- _Kylo?_ \--would turn. Nothing was going according to plan.

 

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait,” Ben said.

 

 _I’ve already done so much waiting_ , Rey mused, _what’s wrong with waiting a little more?_

 

***

 

When Kylo had told Rey the coordinates of the _Supremacy_ , he had no idea that everything would go down like _that._ The gut reaction of saving Rey from Snoke’s grasp was instinctive. Why did he yell at her? Why did she cry? He wondered if her vision was anything like the one he had.

The vision Kylo had been granted was hazy--soft around the edges. But he knew that he saw Rey there with him. In the future. They were partners. Nothing specific but he felt like they were there together, working towards something greater than themselves.

 

Rey pulled him out of his reverie. “So, how long do you think we’ll have to wait?”

 

Kylo sighed. “Knowing Hux, probably a while. He’ll want to have all his ducks in a row before he confronts us.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to kill you. So if he’s waiting for that, it won’t happen.”

 

“Even if I were to lunge at you first?”

 

“Ben, I’ve had multiples chances to finish you off and I haven’t taken them. I still believe in what I’ve seen. What the force has shown me of you. This isn’t over yet.”

 

Why did she believe in him so much? He believed in them, together, but he didn’t think much of himself. Ever since his parents had sent him to Luke’s praxeum, he’d felt like everyone was watching him and the weight of the world was on his shoulders. When his mother so casually told him who his grandfather was, he felt even more pressure. Luke wanted him to be the absolute opposite of Vader. That’s a lot on a young man who is still trying to understand his powers and the voices in his head.

 

So when it all came crumbling down, Ben Solo became someone else. Kylo Ren was born. He wanted to be more than his bloodline, more than expectations, and prove himself to the galaxy.  Snoke let him carry on that way for a while, but soon enough he was forcing Kylo to confront his past, and accept his role in this. Those were dark times.

 

“Ben?”

 

Kylo looked up.

 

“Are you alright? You look quite sullen.”

 

“This day hasn’t gone the way I presumed.”

 

“Back at ya, ya big oaf.”

 

Kylo stared at her, puzzled.

 

“You told me that I was still holding on. Holding on to the past. You said that I needed to be free of it to become who I was meant to be.”

 

“That is… correct,” Kylo replied, unsure of where this was headed.

 

“The thing is, Ben, I can’t let go and I don’t think you can either.”

 

He hated this girl. “We touched hands. We shared a vision, albeit different visions it seems. You don’t know me. What I’ve had to do, to get here.”

 

“What—what you had to do? To get here? When you were growing up was it your plan to be a mopey dark lord? Ben, you had the galaxy. I understand the pressure of your family…”

 

“But you don’t!” He yelled, “You don’t understand because you didn’t have a family!”

 

The look on Rey’s face was heartbreaking. Her eyes immediately welled up with tears and her pain hit Kylo directly.

 

“Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

 

“Oh, but you did. That’s the second time you’ve yelled at me about my parents today. No, no one raised me. My parents weren’t anyone special. But I do have people back on Jakku. And I do have friends within the Resistance. Friends can be family, Ben. I suppose you wouldn’t know that, since General Hux is your _only_ friend,” she spit out, as her tears turned into anger.

 

Kylo had no words. The girl could always tear him apart, both physically and emotionally. Unfortunately everything she told him was true. He had parents, but he didn’t really have a family. His father had always been out on missions or dicking around the galaxy and his mother’s attention had been on the New Republic and the senate.

 

“I’m sorry, Rey.”

 

Suddenly the door to the throne room whooshed opened and they both turned to look. General Hux briskly walked in, always one to show off, quite literally brought a small army of stormtroopers into the chambers with him.

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Jedi and the Jedi Killer,” Hux exclaimed.

 

Before either of them had a chance to react, they were stunned by two stormtroopers who came stampeding into the room. Captain Phasma marched in behind and put handcuffs on Kylo and then Rey.

 

When Phasma was done handcuffing Rey, she returned to Hux’s side.

 

“You know, you’ve made this quite easy for me, _Kylo Ren_ ,” he sneered. “Although, it would have been easier if you had killed him, young Rey.”

 

“Shut the kriff up. You’re only a handful of years older than me. Don’t call me young,” Rey retorted back.

 

Hux chose not to respond to her statement, but Kylo beamed a little, for not many stood up to Armitage Hux.

 

“But you two just had to get sappy and start talking about your emotions, didn’t you? You both have so many _issues_ to work through. I feel sorry for you both: you won’t be able to work them out. You both will be executed in a day’s time.”

 _He’s really not going to give us much time, is he?_ was the last thing Kylo thought before he was knocked out by the back of Phasma’s blaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Becca and you can find me on twitter [@hitachistation](http://twitter.com/hitachistation) or on tumblr at [baldoren](http://baldoren.tumblr.com).


End file.
